Never, ever again
by princess-snow510
Summary: If I mumbled even one word, Alois would have my head on a golden platter. One-shot


**Hey Guys!**

 **Decided to do a ClaudexOc one-shot because lets face it:**

 **1\. Not many exist for him**

 **2\. He's totally creepy and yet I still find him alluring...\0w0 /**

 **I do not own black butler, only my own OC. Abigail**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Abigail, where on Earth have you been?"

Alois Trancy eyed my appearance, noticing my ripped dress, red flushed cheeks, and messy hair. Blood is dripping down my left hand, but I subtly hide my arm behind my back, not wanting him to question me any further.

"We're finished with the mission, your highness. It ran a little later than expected, and Claude informed me that you had been looking for me." I state clearly, knowing if I mumbled even one word, Alois would have my head on a golden platter.

He nodded, a concerned look on his face, and waved me out.

I have been serving at the Trancy manor as a maid for almost five years. Life wasn't ideal, but it could have been much, much worse if I hadn't taken this job. If I thought hard enough, I could pinpoint the exact moment in my life when everything changed.

 _It was a cold, rainy night in London- August 1890. I was crouched in an alley, my body racking with endless sobs. My boyfriend of three years had broken up with me, deciding that his sister's best friend was much better in bed. My father had just recently passed away due to heart failure, and my mother had become more abusive than she had been before his passing._

 _So to sum it up, I wasn't happy with the current conditions. And I honestly had given up at finding any form of happiness._

 _I felt a dark shadow coming up from behind me, and I turned around, panic and fear evident in my eyes. It was my ex-boyfriend._

 _"Abigail, why haven't you come crawling back to me yet?" He snarled at me, stepping closer._

 _"You know you want me, honestly, you could never get anyone better than me, ugly bitch."_

 _More tears threatened to pour, stinging the back of my eyes, but I held it in. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction._

 _"I don't want you," I snapped angrily. "I don't see how I could have ever dated you."_

 _His eyes flashed at that point, and he grabbed me, pinning me down as he got on top of me. "Beg for me back. Tell me you're mine and mine only."_

 _"Get off of me." I say, trying to push him off, but my attempts are useless. He'd always been much stronger than me. He clutched my top in his hands, and tore it so I was left in my corset. I instantly shivered, the rain making contact with my bare skin._

 _"You're cold Abby? I'll warm you up." He stated, grabbing my wrists and pressing his lips roughly to mine._

 _Someone clears their throat from behind us, and we both turn to see a tall man clad in black. He's wearing glasses, and they seem to suddenly light up in the dark night._

 _"I believe the lady told you to get off of her."_

 _"Yeah, and who the fuck are you?" My ex-boyfriend said, still gripping my wrists. I beg the tall man with my eyes, not saying a word. He seemingly sees how desperate I am, and closes his eyes for a moment._

 _"That doesn't matter. Right now, the only thing that matters is the young lady's safety." And in seconds, my ex-boyfriend is reduced to a bloody mess in the corner of the alley._

 _After he had finished off my jerk of an ex-boyfriend, he had turned to me and introduced himself as Claude Faustus, butler to the Earl of Trancy. As he covered my shaking form with his jacket, I told him about everything that had ever happened to me._

 _Right then and there, he had promised me his protection- on one condition- that you take a job as a maid at the Trancy household. That had led me to almost five years of service, and... now._

"Claude..." I said as I entered the kitchen, making eye contact with the tall butler. His glasses gleamed and he smiled mischievously at me, he clearly heard the conversation between Alois and I.

"Yes, my lady?" Claude noticed that my left arm was bleeding, and he knelt beside me to lick up the trail of blood.

"We are never having sex in the woods. _Ever again._ "

He smirked placing a quick kiss on my lips before pulling a leaf and a small twig that I had apparently missed from my hair.

I glared at the leaf before shooting him a look. " _Ever again."_ I repeated before walking out of the kitchen.


End file.
